


April Fool DLC

by HeadphoneActress92



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools DLC, Birthday, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mystic Messenger April Fool's Special 2017, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Wizards, cheritz wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActress92/pseuds/HeadphoneActress92
Summary: After playing the April's fool DLC , Angelica somehow enters the game and meet Zen in person.





	April Fool DLC

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

 

 

**Across dimensions 11:11 birthday wish !**

"Wow, oh my Lord " Angelica wipe the tears that came from the corner of her eyes. She had been invested in playing this game for almost two years off and on. She never expected the Mystic Messenger April DLC to trigger a heartache. Zen wasn't even her favorite character and yet the tears kept coming. The game started off as goofy and hilarious as one would expect but then it got weird and into the gut wretching feels.

It didn't break the fourth wall, it destroys it until there was nothing left but heartache. In the ending Angelica received, Zen realize the player, himself are a different dimension and could never really met. The image on her phone of zen pressing his hand against the glass was heartbreaking.

Tried from her life, and the emotional cause from the apps, she yawned. The clock read elven and elven.

**11:11**

"I wish I could really talk to Zen, and spend the day with him. I wish I could spend his birthday with him, I would like to get to know him better. Oh, what am I saying he a fictional character? He's not real ugh. I wish I could give him an answer or at least some closure. Ugh, he not even my favorite. Seven is real! " She hugged her pillow "Ugh! Dam it cheritz! You mess up my heart! but still..."

Angelica was too exhausted to even change from her street clothes to pajamas, she threw her phone on the bed. Grabbed a pillow, just her shut eyes and turned to the side. The poor woman faded into slumberland.

" Where am I? " Angelica said as she saw the glass wall in front of her. Almost like a mirror, a very familiar game character stood in front of her, on the other side. It was quite strange a living 2-D character stood in front of her. The red eyes and long skilly white hair, she would recognize him anywhere.

"Zen?" He just stared at her, trying to speak. Not only the glass was between them, he was speaking a completely different language that she could barely hear, let alone understand. Confuse and almost frighten she step back trying to grasp the situation at hand. His hand press against the glass as he called out to her. Angelica presses her hand against the glass along with his hand. She could spot the difference between their respective realities. It reminded her of those old-timey wimey Disney movie's such as Mary Poppins, Bedknocks and Broomsticks when cartoons would interact with the live action scenes, its seem almost surreal.

It was so unreal and strange.

Angelica had so many questions and yet no words came out of her mouth. Zen just stared at her, knowing neither one of them could cross dimension it was impossible. His hand aligned with her against the strange glass and the strange number appeared written in the glass.

**11:11**

Angelica panic as the glass on her side started to crack. Pieces fell around her fell as she felt the strange non-existed floor crumble beneath her feet. The poor woman screamed as she was falling into a dark abyss. For a moment she thought she felt someone grab her hand as she descended into the dark void.

"Is this how I die?"

Zen woke up in a cold sweat. This dream had been a nightmare, the whole dream in fact. Everyone in the dream had turned into non-human objects. Jaehee was an electric kettle, Yoosung was an Omelette, Seven was a cupboard small cardboard copy of himself. The worst thing of all Jumin was a furball or rather the C-word.

Then there was MC who wasn't every part of this dimension. Then after his strange revelation with MC, he saw her behind a wall of glass, everything looked very different almost unreal so saturated and bumpy. The depth of vision was insane, it looked so outlandish and unfamiliar. Most of all MC looked completely different, nothing like her photo.

His phone was in-reach as he grabs and checked the date.

**_April First_ **

He groaned Zen didn't even bother checking the RFA messenger. Zen feet dangled off the bed, he was so busy in thought he didn't notice the body on the flood. Until his feet touch the floor, his toes tangled with the unruly black hair that covers the floor. Zen immediately moved his feet back on the bed. He recognized this person, this lady. She was the real MC, the MC behind the glasses.

Long black hair, with copper skin, the woman was a bit plump. If he could describe her in one word it would be exotic, definitely a foreigner. He moves over the toward her, her eyes flutter open. Her eyes have a weird, saturated texture to them. She sat up.

"Are you an Angel? am I dead?" She asked.

"No I'm not an angel and you are very much alive" Zen answered confused.

"Are you God? You're so beautiful!"She blinked her eyes for a second or two. The strange saturated texture faded away, till they were normal looking brown eyes behind her purple glasses. A panic look appeared on her face.

"Erm No! You're Z-Zen! What?How?Where?" She whispers placing her hand to her lips. She looked in shock as she looked down at her hands and body, her face turned to a shade of red "That right I wish to see you. So my wish came true?!"

The move closer he moved the far she went until MC hit the wall "Woah, relax!".

"Owie"

"MC, are you okay! You don't have to be afraid. I can't believe yours here. So that wasn't a dream " She looked almost confused, dazed.

"That right I'm MC. Its weird hearing you call me that" Zen remembers everything now, MC lied a bit about herself. So the RFA would like her a bit more and accept her. Her texts were predetermined phrase and sentences.

"MC isn't your real name is it?"

"No, it not. "She looked away with a look of shame" Sorry to disappoint you. You probably were expecting me to look like someone else. I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to make you stuffer on your birthday and I- 'm also sorry" Her cut her off, he didn't want to make her cry.

"You should know me better. Beauty is seen with your heart, not your eyes. Besides, I think this is a great birthday gift somehow you were able to cross dimensions just to see me "

"Erm" Angelica didn't know what to say. Of course, this wasn't a planned trip and she had no idea on how to even get back to her own world. Zen stood up and ofter his hand, reluctantly she took it.

"Well, little lady, you so are cute"His smiling only made Angelica blush more, she felt her face heating up. With internal screaming of _Oh Lord, Why is he so beautiful!_ echoing through her mind.

"Angelica that my real name"

'Angelica, what a lovely name for a beautiful lady" He winked at her with a smirk "Why don't we have some fun!"

**_To continued Maybe_**


End file.
